Lost and Found pt4
by auldtimer
Summary: This is a bit of an epic, but I have put two parts together to move it forward a fraction quicker..so a bit of a plodding episode. Have a few twists to come in the next few bits, but also want to have a bit of fun!I hope you are still enjoying it!


Houston had just hit the Freeway when the call came through, Roy answered and after a series of quick grunts turned to his nephew and said, "turn back son, trouble".

Glancing at his Uncle, Houston had pursed his lips and checked his mirrors before executing a highly illegal manoeuvre, grimacing as he heard the barrage of horns from outraged fellow drivers, he muttered sorry under his breath as he pressed down on the gas pedal and weaved his way back to the office. "Who was it that called Roy? What did they say?"

"Hoyt. He is on his way to the office, the precinct got a 911 call and radioed it through to him..seems we have our own speed dial service with the LAPD these days..reminds me of when."

"ROY!" Houston cut in, knowing that Roy could easily be distracted, a little annoyed it could happen now. "What else did Hoyt say? Is CJ ok?"

"Ooh, dunno! Hoyt was only just on his way there, like I said..he was calling to let us know"

"Uh huh!" Houston gripped the wheel tighter and felt his pulse start to race, he deftly swung the car around a double parked van, and without breaking raced through a small gap in the traffic to cut back into his offices car park. Screeching to a halt in his personal space Houston was already half out of the car before the engine had a chance to fully stop running. He raced to the elevator, pressing the button over and over again whilst running his hand through his hair. He looked at the floor indicator, muttering in frustration at how slowly it seemed to be moving, eyeing the stair well and calculating how long it would take him to run up the flights of stairs to his penthouse office. Roy had casually strolled over to him, placed his hand on his nephews shoulder and leaned over, pressing the elevator button once he pushed Houston in as the doors opened immediately . Stepping in behind him Roy pressed the button for the penthouse, turning to face the now closing doors he casually straightened his tie and brushed imaginary lint of his jacket sleeve before looking at Houston and giving a small smirk. "Shut up!" Houston said quietly, before hesitating and realising that in those few seconds of studying his Uncle his pulse rate had slowed and his breathing was easier. "Huh!"

"Hmm?" said Roy, a knowing twinkle in his eyes

Houston didn't say anything else, just put his hands on his hips and watched the lights on the floor panel change as the elevator climbed. "C'mon, c'mon" he whispered as they neared their destination. The thing had barely stopped moving and the doors had just begun to glide open as Houston pushed his way through, stopping in his tracks as he glanced around him. He jumped slightly as a flash bulb went off, looking at the police photographer before looking at the carpet he was aiming at. Blood. Houston took a sharp intake of breath before swallowing the bile that had risen. He moved towards the door, the noise around him becoming muffled, his feet moving as if treading through molasses, he looked down as he saw the CSI team place a marker. More blood. "CJ!" he called softly, before snapping to and racing into his office. "CJ!" he yelled

"Relax Houston, she's fine!" came a familiar voice. "And just how many laws did you break to get here so quick? " Hoyt asked as he walked across to the bar, signalling Houston and Roy to join him. No other cops were in this part of the office, the hustle and bustle all concentrated in the reception area so Hoyt knew they could talk, as long as he could keep Houston still long enough

"What happened?" Houston asked, his eyes wild, his hair almost bristling with electricity.

Hoyt looked at Roy before starting. "Two guys, both armed. Seems they came for CJ, but left in the back of an ambulance! Don't worry Houston, CJ and Chris are both fine"

Houston was looking at CJs office door. "Well, if it's ok I'll just go check on her, I mean them, just to make sure. CJ aint as tough as she'd like you to think y'know Hoyt!"

"She's not in her office Houston, she's at the hospital"

"The hos..the WHAT?" Houston didn't wait for a reply, he was already heading swiftly back to the elevator, Hoyt followed him, his hand going casually into his pocket as he watched his friends eyes grow even wider, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he gulped in air.

"Houston. HOUSTON", his friend glanced at him so Hoyt added, "I said they're fine. It's just a precaution!"

"Uh huh, yeah. Well, I'm gonna see for myself. Just a precaution!" Houston said as he stepped through the opening elevator doors, stopping them from closing by leaning out and asking, "uhm Hoyt..which hospital?"

Less than twenty minutes later he burst through the ER doors and looking around him. He recognised two of Hoyts men and knew they would be here with CJ so walked towards them, his mouth dropping open as he overheard them.

"So, a broken jaw, concussion and two cracked ribs aye. Surgery then?" the taller man said to the shorter stocky companion, who chuckled and nodded. "And the other one?"

"Similar, concussion, a broken rib, several stitches..not pretty!" Again he chuckled.

Houston stepped up and grabbed his shoulder. "Think it's funny?" he hissed in his face, "think two woman being attacked and injured like that is funny? Why I.."

The taller one put his hand on Houstons arm. "Hey, Houston..relax. the broken noses, the concussions? That's the guys that did this! CJ and Chris..they're fine!"

CJ sighed with frustration. Never patient at the best of times she certainly wasn't when she was forced to be a, well, patient! She hadn't wanted to come down to the hospital, but Hoyt had insisted, and he had played a trump card..Chris! Her friend had been so excited by what they had done, fending off their assailants, that CJ had mistaken her wild talk and giddy laughter to a surge of adrenalin. It was Hoyt that said she was in shock and needed to see a doctor, and not long after they had arrived Chris had indeed changed, she had begun to hyperventilate, tears streamed down her eyes as she stared straight ahead of her and made little moaning sounds. The doctor had given her a sedative and admitted her for the night, it was as he was completing the paperwork that he had noticed CJ grimace and insisted on a thorough examination, she had tried to protest, but the young doctor was more persistent and after pointedly saying he knew who she was and what she had been through she had given in, albeit with a dramatic sigh of annoyance that had the young medic smirking. So now, here she was, back in a hospital room, back in the far from flattering gown, and really, really not happy!

She looked over as the door opened, a huge smile lighting up her face as she recognised the man who peeped around. She saw as he took a deep breath and her smile grew as she looked in his eyes and read the all the emotions on display. Before she could say anything he had crossed the room and had her in his arms, his hand tangling in her hair, his lips kissing the side of neck . "God CJ, you just keep scaring me!"he whispered against her neck, the sensation setting her heart racing.

Gently she pushed him back, reaching out to stroke his cheek before kissing him gently. "I'm sorry Houston", she murmured, "wasn't my plan!"

"You're ok?"

"Uh huh"

"Then why are you in a gown?" Houston had noticed the gown as soon as he had stepped in the room, but had noticed it even more when he had taken her in his arms and felt her soft warm skin beneath his hands

As if reading his mind CJ gave a soft throaty chuckle. "Do you like it? I was thinking of keeping it..could be all the rage!"

Houston wiggled his eyebrow and slowly slinked his hand down her bare back and across, pulling her closer to him before whispering "I think the colour brings out your eyes!"

"Uh huh, that right...my eyes are here Houston!" she said as she gently reached under his chin and lifted his face up. Their gaze locked, both barely breathing. Slowly Houston bent forward, aiming to make the kiss deep, meaningful and..

"Ahem, you want me to come back later?"

Both CJ and Houston jumped as they turned to look at the door, standing there was CJs doctor, a look of amusement and mock exasperation playing on his face. "Can I come in?" he asked as he stepped in and closed the door behind him

"Well how is she doc?" Houston asked

The doctor glanced at him before looking at CJ and with a wink said "Can see why you were so desperate to get out of here..he's a hunk" Houstons eyebrows shot up as CJ giggled, the doctor continued, "I'll just put that stitch back in place, tape you up and you're good to go..though I'm sorry, you'll need bed rest, "he glanced over his shoulder at Houston before adding, "And I do mean rest..sorry hunk!"

Again CJ chuckled, Houston just grinned and blushed. "Uh..stitch?" he asked as he watched the doctor preparing a tray, his eyes scrunching in the corner as he saw a needle being prepared

CJ stroked his arm gently. "Nuthin to worry about hun, just popped a stitch, just the one though, and at least it proved my wound is healing..not as deep right doc?" He merely nodded a reply as CJ carried on, "AND I'm off those darn crutches.."

"Not that you used them anyway" Houston said quietly

The doctor chuckled as he looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement. "We're not saying CJs leg is better, but as the crutches are ruined anyway.."

"And in the police evidence locker!" CJ added

"That to!" the medic continued, "we have decided to try CJ on a cane..AFTER at least two days of .."'

"Complete bed rest" he and CJ said in unison

Houston had wandered out to find a coffee whilst CJ had her stitch replaced and got taped up again. He wasn't squeamish, he just hated to see her in pain, even if it was in hospital. He made his way to see Chris, kissing her cheek as she slept soundly. "Thank you" he said as he glanced over at her again before closing the door and making his way back to CJ. He stopped by the pay phone and dialled. "Hoyt? Houston..any news" he listened intently as the police lieutenant filled him in. The dark sedan was stolen, the guns had no markings, no ID on the two goons and no trace of their fingerprints on the system. Both of them had been unconscious so had not been interviewed yet, but Hoyt did not hold out much hope of getting anything from them. "They're ghosts, " he said down the phone, "professionals brought in for jobs like this. Willing to die for the person who hired them..robots. Houston, these guys are heavy weights, they don't come cheap but they get the job done!"

"Normally" Houston muttered

"Normally" Hoyt agreed. "Either way, I think it's safe to say we have an answer to one of our questions"

"Oh yeah?"

"We wanted to know who on the plane was the target, well now I think we know"

"Yeah," Houston said with a deep sigh, "just wasn't the answer I wanted!"

It was the answer that was still troubling him as he drove along the dark freeway an hour or so later. CJ had nodded off in the car less than ten minutes after leaving the hospital, a side effect of the new painkillers she had been given and the long day she had been through. Houston glanced at her, smiling to himself as he looked down at the diamond on her left hand, still not able to fully believe she had said yes, still not sure he wasn't dreaming. In the two weeks CJ had been missing Matt had realised what an idiot he had been, most of the relationships he'd had over the last few years had been CJ clones..some as pretty as her but not as bright, some as bright but not as amusing. Elizabeth though had been the compete opposite had been the opposite, sure they were both beautiful in a china doll sort of way..but CJ was dark haired, expressive eyes, a hint of wildness about her a touch of the exotic, Elizabeth a red head with pale complexion and a hint of mystery, almost aloof... they were both smart, both caring, but CJ fought her own battles could match any man in court or in a dangerous situation, Elizabeth liked to be looked after made to feel special by having things done for her, were CJ was fearless Elizabeth was a damsel in distress.

It had done wonders for his ego, to have a woman on his arm who wanted his protection, needed him to be with her every hour of the day, he had been caught up in the romance of it all. Being a knight in shining armour. Hell, he had proposed! And at the time he had meant it. But the doubts had already started to creep in long before the disastrous wedding day, and the worst thing of all was CJ. He had gone to her to ask her advice, the one person he knew would help him, rely on to give him a straight answer, and all she had said is "Be happy Houston." It was like she was saying goodbye, which meant she didn't love him, if she did she would have fought for him, but she didn't, she'd wished him well as he'd left her, made no attempt to call him back beg him to marry her not Elizabeth, and that's why he had gone , why he had carried on with the wedding..he realised now, he had wanted to hear her say it first, wanted CJ to declare her love for him, because he was too afraid, if CJ knew how he felt and all she wanted was friendship it would ruin everything, he could lose her. So, he had made up his mind, he loved Elizabeth and would marry her, and CJ would always be in his life.

Fate had stepped in though, a psycho who wanted to make a name for himself by killing Houston, had sent threats, Elizabeth had been terrified, begging him to run away with her, start a new life away from all of the danger, give up his agency..CJ had worked through the night on Baby, listing the suspects, tracking them, carrying a gun to his wedding in order to protect him, willing to take a bullet for him as Elizabeth hid and whimpered. When she had called off the engagement Houston had been relieved, and his months up at the ranch to recover had been more about healing his bruised ego than a broken heart, not that he had said that out loud, because the whole time he was at the ranch, CJ was at his side, making him laugh, talking, fishing, riding, he had never wanted to leave and had made his mind up to be brave and tell her how he felt, when the business trip top the Bahamas had crept up, and CJ had left him. But now, Houston thought as he glanced at her again, now he had her back, and this time they had both been brave, been honest about the way they felt, again he looked at the diamond on CJs finger, oh yeah, he had her back. She was back were she belonged, in his arms. His smile faded slightly as thought back to his call to Hoyt, and swore a silent oath to protect her, whatever the cost, he was never losing her again.

CJ had wanted to go back to her own house, Hoyt had agreed but had insisted on putting a detail outside to watch over them and extra patrols. As Houston pulled in to the drive he spotted the black SUV parked to the side, his phone rang at the same moment, just once, the agreed signal that the house had been checked and was all clear, he resisted the urge to wave good night to the two police officers, instead he looked over as CJ softly stirred, opened her eyes slowly and groggily asked if they were home. "C'mon sleepy head, let's get you to bed" he said as he walked around to open the passenger door

She gave a soft laugh and put her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the car. "Some chat up line, but you sure know how to sweep a girl of her feet!" She wriggled as he searched in his pocket for her house keys. "Put me down will you Houston, I can manage. Besides, aint ya getting tired of carrying me over the threshold?"

He laughed as she kicked herself free of his hold, putting her down softly he still kept his arm clamped tightly on her waist. She looked at him with a flash of annoyance, then nodded as he explained "left your cane in the car, so lemme help for now, I'll go back and get it once you're in the house, okay?" He guided her in, helping her over to the couch he plumped up the cushions at the side of her as she sat down, then reached behind her to get a smaller cushion for her to lean back on. He glanced down and realised he was leaning right over her, his hands resting on the back of the couch were either side of her, his shoulders level to hers, he tilted his head a fraction, buried his nose in her silky hair and breathed in deeply, with a slow movement he drew his chin down from her ear to the nape of her neck, turning a fraction so their mouths could connect. He kissed her, and let his tongue softly trace the outline of her bottom lip, letting the kiss deepen as he put more weight on to his arms holding himself inches above her body, but close enough to feel the heat their kisses were generating. He wanted to touch her, wanted to pull her to him and possess her, he started to lower himself closer putting all weight onto one arm he brought his hand over to stroke her neck with the back of his fingers before snaking his hand around the back of her neck, tilting her head further back as he deepened the kiss still more. He was finding it hard to breath, every part of him felt alive, he moved his hand down, skimming her bare arm, he moved his eager lips to the nape of her neck as his hand wandered across, gently catching the edge of her breast before moving down to rest on her flat tummy. He was moving his lips back to her mouth as his hand moved to her side, and he felt her flinch.

Houston brought his head up quickly and took a few quick breaths. He pushed himself sideways, landing heavily on the couch next to CJ as he struggled to regain control, staring at the ceiling as he chided himself for behaving like a rampant teenager. He looked sideways and saw CJ staring at the ceiling to, her lips parted, her hair wild, cheeks flushed, and the most wonderful glow in her eyes. She turned to look at him and smiled, he felt as of someone had set a whole slew of butterflies free in his belly, he grinned back unable to speak and reached for her hand. They sat grinning at each for a while, both breathing deeply, their fingers entwined . "Wow!" CJ finally muttered. Houston just sighed contentedly and brought her head to rest on his shoulder.

He noticed that as their breathing became more controlled CJs eyes were starting to droop, he was happy to hold her all night, but common sense told him the couch was not the comfiest place for her to rest, besides, it wouldn't take much for him to lose control again. With a slap of his thigh, that had CJ nearly jumping of the couch, Houston decided to make them move. "C'mon. Bed CJ" He tutted as CJ grinned and wriggled her eyebrows at him. "Behave," he admonished, "you need to rest..and I..I need to go get your cane!" He stood and stretched a little, causing CJ to giggle again as the effects of their make out session became more apparent

"Got somewhere to hang your hat there cowboy!" she said with a laugh as Houston quickly turned away before heading back out to the car. He could still hear her giggling as he stepped out on to the doorstep for a couple of minutes to take in a few gulps of fresh air and regain his, uhm, composure. Who knew that trying to be a gentleman could be an endurance test he wondered to himself, as he walked up to the passenger seat. He was just leaning in, his hand on the cane, when the explosion happened. He was knocked forward off his feet, slamming into the side of the car so hard it jolted the alarm into action. The shockwaves rocked CJs car to, the alarm blaring in unison. Houstons ears were buzzing a bit, he shook his head, it took him a few seconds to realise both alarms were blaring and it wasn't a trick of his hearing, it also took him a few seconds to realise he was face down on his car seat, his legs sticking out in the air, resting on the edge of the car door. With a shake of his head he pushed himself out, he could hear his name being called and looked up to see the two police officers from the SUV racing over to him, the look of horror on their face made him confused, then the realisation hit him, straightening up he turned, his breath leaving him and his knees buckling as he looked at what had once been the front of CJs house. "No," he whispered, "Oh God..NO!"

He could hear yelling all around him, someone was calling for the fire department, someone else was yelling at people to stay back. Vaguely Houston glanced around and saw shadowy figures lingering at the edge of the street, neighbourhood locals woken by the blast, but his gaze was pulled back to the burning building, his mind numb. Someone was standing directly in front of him, his hand on his shoulder. "Mr Houston, Mr Houston sir..can you hear me?" But he couldn't bring himself to say anything back, couldn't find his voice, all he could do was stare and listen to the crackle of flames. He didn't know how long he knelt like that, it seemed an eternity, dimly he had heard sirens, been aware of people running back and forth in front of him, heard the sound of hoses being switched on, watched as water flooded over the front of the partly demolished home. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet, ignoring the pleas of the man stood next to him to stay still and wait for the paramedics. He started to move, walking to the side of the house, watching as the flames licked at the edges, he moved further back, the house was more in tact here, he couldn't see any flames. He noticed a gap in the hedgerow and pushed himself through, he made his way across to the terrace, broken glass crunching beneath his shoes as he moved nearer. The flames leapt from the smashed French windows, pushing him back, he brought his arm up to shield his face from the heat and looked in again.

"Houston?" He straightened as he heard her voice. He looked into the flames. She needed him, he could hear her. He stepped nearer.

"Houston!"

He paused, confused. He could hear her, but how. Suddenly he straightened and turned, looking down towards the apple tree he and CJ had planted the day she had bought this house. He could see a shadow, and swallowed as he moved towards it. He jumped and glanced over his shoulder as a loud crack from the house made time look in time to see part of the ceiling collapse in the burning building, the flames shooting out of the broken windows illuminated the garden, and as Houston turned back to the tree he could see clearly. His breath caught and his heart thudded as he stumbled towards her. "But how?" he gasped, half sobbing half laughing.

Hoyt screeched to a halt outside CJs house, he hesitated a fraction as he took in the devastation before racing across the lawn to one of his officers. "Where's Houston?" he yelled, "they said he was out" Before he could get a reply Detective Bill Mason, one of the officers who had been watching CJ, came running from the back of the house. "She's alive!" he was yelling," get a stretcher. Paramedics, she's alive!"

"My God" Hoyt whispered before setting off as fast as he could run towards his friends.

The noise had woken the block, more people stood around watching as fire trucks fought the blaze. Cops tried to push people back to a safe distance, the crowd growing as more people came out of their houses. They watched as the paramedic turned the ambulance around and backed it up the drive. The two men in jeans and dark T-shirts watched more closely than most, careful not to get too close to the front, but making sure they had a clear view.

Hoyt came running towards the ambulance first, he was shouting more than anyone had heard him before. "Move it," he yelled, "quickly, move it she's hurt bad!" He waved his hand towards two uniformed officers and called them over. "Delgado," he said to the female officer, "ride in the back of the wagon with her. Hicks you go up front. I want you to radio in to me every 5 minute do you understand. I'll be right behind you, and somebody call Roy Houston, he needs to be there!" As he yelled out his instructions the paramedics were wheeling the stretcher down, the crowd strained to see, the two men in particular. It was a woman on the gurney, they could tell that much, her face was covered by a white towel, the shock of brown hair just visible, the clothes that were visible were blackened, torn and covered in soot. There was a man running next to her, he was holding her hand tightly as they loaded her in to the back of the ambulance, he climbed in next to her, the worry on his face clear for all to see. As the policewoman climbed in next to him the doors slammed shut, the siren was switched on, and the ambulance began to edge it's way forward. A patrol car pulled in front of it, and switched it's lights on, the crowd parted and watched as the two vehicles sped away, followed closely by Hoyt and one of his colleagues.

The two men nodded at each other and casually walked over to a small compact parked a little down the street, as they climbed in the passenger pulled out a small hand held CB radio, switched it on and tuned it in to the police frequency, nodding as it crackled with messages, the driver pulled away, and headed after the ambulance. They followed it all the way to the entrance to the ER and watched closely as first the young police woman hopped out, turning to help the paramedics lift the stretcher out, then Houston jumped out instantly reaching for the patients hand again. Hoyt came running over to join them, and the two men watched as the group ran inside. Silently they looked at each other, then without saying a word the passenger got out and made his way to the entrance. He quickly looked into the now empty ambulance before heading through the sliding doors before being stopped by the uniformed officer he recognised as having been up front with the paramedics.

"Can I help you sir?" He had asked politely.

"Visiting someone" was the muffled reply

"Then I'll have to ask you to use the front entrance sir, ER is closed for the time being"

The man nodded and walked in the right direction, before turning and running back to the car park.

As he closed the door he saw another patrol car screech to a halt, the uniform got out and opened the back door. An older man with a shock of white hair pushed passed him, surprising the onlookers with the speed he had as he raced into the ER. Again the two men looked at each other, they had done all they could do tonight, it looked like it was enough, so they picked up the mobile phone and dialled. "It's done," one said softly, "now we have to wait"

Roy spotted Hoyt and raced over. "I got your message, where are they? They ok?"

Hoyt looked grim as he took the older mans arm. "Houston is fine. But CJ, well it's not good Roy" He hadn't lowered his voice when he said it, in fact he had raised it, the hospital security guard they had posted at the door glanced over in surprise, then wondered if it was because the old man was a little deaf, why else would the cop have broadcast the bad news that way.

Roy looked stunned. He didn't object as Hoyt guided him down the corridor and towards a private room. He noticed there was a police officer on guard outside, she nodded to Hoyt and held the door open for them. He stepped inside and saw Houston sitting on a chair, drinking coffee and looking relaxed. He stood as Roy walked towards him, hugging his Uncle and saying "sit down Roy" indicating the chair he had just stood up from. Roy looked passed him to the figure on the bed, the face bandaged, monitors beeping, the hospital had worked fast but Roy had not expected to find things so organised. He looked around, things didn't seem to add up. Houston saw the questions in the old mans eyes and put his hand on the old mans shoulder. Pointing at the woman in the hospital bed he whispered, "that's not CJ"

Roy looked up at him, his eyes wide. "What?"

"It's not CJ Roy"

Hoyt stepped forward as he could see Roy wasn't following, and Houston was taking too much time. "The lady in the bed is a Jane Doe, brought in two days ago, meth lab explosion, badly burnt and non responsive. We rang ahead and had her moved in to this room under CJs name. They sw a stretcher wheeled in, now they se a patient, so they back off for a while!"

"I see" Roy said slowly, his mind a whirl, "but if this Jane Doe was already in here, and you had CJ on a stretcher then..where is she?"

"CJ didn't make it in here, she wasn't on the stretcher" Houston chimed in

"She wasn't?"

"Nope" Hoyt replied, a touch of smugness about him as he carried on, "Officer Delgado was on the stretcher, but walked out dressed as a nurse with the other emergency staff!"

"Uh huh. But CJ was in the ambulance right?" Roy asked slowly

"Yup"

"So, where did she go?"

Hoyt smiled and walked to the door, opening it a fraction he said "Officer, would you step in here for a moment please"

The uniformed officer stepped in, and as the door clicked closed behind her she deftly reached up to remove her hat, shaking her silky dark tresses free and standing just a little straighter as she looked straight at Roy and smiled.

"CJ" he gasped, before laughing softly as he stood to go and hug her. "But how, how did you get out of the house? From what I hear it's a wreck!"

CJ gave a small smile as she gazed passed him to look at Houston. "I needed some fresh air," she said softly, "I was a little, uh, all shook up, so I thought a bit of fresh air to calm myself down, as soon as Houston had stepped out of the front door I hopped out to the terrace. I noticed that one of the lights around the path wasn't working so was making my way down the steps to check it when..boom! Next thing I know I'm looking up at the stars, lying at the foot of my apple tree!"

Houston had moved forward and was holding her now, his heart thudding. He looked over as Hoyt said in a mock stern tone "Well now Miss Parsons, you seem to be making a habit of these near misses..trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

CJ chuckled as he bent to kiss her cheek. "I'm auditioning for a role in Final Destination" she told him as she grasped his hand.

"Uh hmm, well, terrific special effects!"

Houston was only half listening. He looked at the Jane Doe on the bed, his mind calculating all the time. "What if she dies" he asked quietly

Hoyts eyes went wide as he understood. "It could work"

"You plan to kill her?" CJ asked, her eyes wide in shock, then laughing at the absurdity of her own question, her laughter dying on her lips as she quickly understood what they were planning "Hold it, whoa, hold it! I am NOT pretending to be dead, no! No way!"

"But CJ", Houston tried to reason, "they are gonna keep coming. We got real lucky this time, and with the plane..can't keep pushing your luck hun, and I can't lose you!"

"Houstons right, " Roy stepped in as he caught up on the idea, "this ploy has only bought you some time, soon as they think you're still alive they'll try again!"

She nodded as she looked at him straight in the eye, lowered her voice as she asked. "How long?"

"Huh?

"How long would I stay dead for?" She turned back to look at her fiancé, her eyes wide. " Houston?" She stopped and chewed at her bottom lip before continuing. "If they think they've succeeded, that I'm dead, then they go to ground, and we have no idea who we're looking for so we lose them, and then what? I suddenly reappear one day, and they come after me again? Or I stay dead, spend my life looking over my shoulder waiting for them to realise and to catch up with me..lose my friends, my life? And what about you Houston, if I am dead then I have to leave you behind, I couldn't stand that! So, no..I won't do it, I can't do it. If they want me, then they come and get me..but I won't hide, I won't lose everything"

"CJ..I.."

"NO HOUSTON! Dontcha get it? Three people have died because of me, my home is gone, Chris is in hospital. I go to ground now and we lose them and we lose our best chance of finding who is behind this, I can't let them slink away back under the rock they crawled from, I'm not gonna let them ruin my life, not when it's just beginning"

Hoyt watched as his two dear friend looked at each other, silently communicating. It's the heat from the fire earlier that's making me warm he told himself. He hoped CJ would see sense, but wasn't surprised she was being stubborn, surely he could count on Houston to make her see sense? He nearly choked when instead Houston looked at him and said, "Well you heard the little lady Hoyt, seems we have some bad guys to catch, and fast!"

Hoyt nodded, but wasn't giving up completely. "Ok, ok CJ" he said quietly, "but do me a favour yeah? We bought you some time here, they think you're her..that they got you..you're as good as dead, so do me a favour and go to ground for a little while yeah? Get as far away from here as you can, go have a holiday, you to Houston. Both of you..just ..disappear!"

Houston cocked an eyebrow at him, CJ just tilted her head. Hoyt sighed. "Just off the top of my head, we put out a story CJ is in a coma, not expected to make it, leave her name on this poor womans charts..anyone comes to check is gonna find just what they EXPECT to find..Houston is gonna go a little crazy with grief, too much to handle having just found her only to lose her again..be easy to convince people after all, everyone saw the state the big guy was in when CJ was missing!"

Houston gave a small embarresed cough as CJ smiled at him. "Go on" he nodded at Hoyt

"Well, he's gonna say he wants to be alone, he'll withdraw some cash, a large amount of cash/ and just take off..vanish..we'll make a show of looking for him, worried for his safety and all that..but in reality..well, couple of fake names and a discreet call or two to help move you about and you two could be enjoying a nice relaxing day at the beach whilst we get down to trying to solve this thing!"

Houston put his hand on his hip and ran the scenario through his head "Roy," he said as his mind raced, "could you get a hold of Murray, have him move a million dollars over from my personal account at First Federal to your account at International, if he does it now on line should be there first thing. Then can you go to the bank in the morning and get a cashiers check, made out to cash, no name, we'll decide that once we've sorted the passports!"

"Gonna use the cashiers check to open a new account?" Roy asked "Will a million be enough?"

Houston nodded, then looked at Hoyt." This could work!" He turned to CJ and gently took her shoulders,"iIt could work," he repeated, "we can go anywhere in the world, just you and me, just for a little while, just till the dust settles a little. Romantic walks along the beech, swimming in warm seas, lazy afternoons by the pool, lazy evenings in the..well, we can decide that later! And you'd be safe, you can heal, get better, stronger, I'll be right there with you to keep you safe! So, where do you wanna go CJ? The Maldives? Jamaica?"

CJ pursed her lips, her head tilting to one side. Her answer catching him off guard. "How about the UK?"


End file.
